Losing Two Loves
by prettymiko
Summary: Can Kagome continue to love Inuyasha, even though she carries Sesshomaru's pup? Find out, through the amazing adventure, of Losing Two Loves!


Losing Two Loves  
Written by: Becca  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru staring at her. She was frightened at first but then realized he was just watching over her. She smiled and closed her eyes again. She could still feel Sesshomaru's presence in the room.  
  
She felt a warm hand touch her face; she opened her eyes once more. She sat up and looked into Sesshomaru's eyes, feeling the warmth from his body pour into hers.  
  
"My dearest Kagome.it is time to eat.come" Sesshomaru said standing. Kagome nodded her head and threw the covers off, racing to her wardrobe. "What to wear, what to wear!" she said searching. As she was looking in her wardrobe she felt tiny little hands touch her arm.  
  
"Kagome-chan! I'm glad your up! Come on! Time for supper!" Rin said excitedly running out of the room. Kagome smiled and said to herself, "Ah, little ones. Always filled with excitement." She finally found a beautiful kimono that Sesshomaru had given days ago, which she never wore.  
  
The beautiful soft silk touched her delicate skin. She put her hair up in a nice bun and closed the door behind her as she set out for the dinning quarters. Kagome passed several servants in the hallway. She bowed slightly and continued. Finally, she reached her destination.  
  
Sesshomaru did not look up to greet her; he just sat there staring at his plate. Rin though, jumped up and hugged Kagome tighter than ever before. "Sesshomaru-sama, when may I play?" Rin asked.  
  
"Later Rin."  
  
"But Sesshomaru-sama."  
  
"No Rin..."  
  
"Ok." Rin finally sat down in her chair and giggled at Kagome.  
  
"What is it Rin?" Kagome asked quietly.  
  
"Kagome-chan, your hair.it is not in the place it was" Rin giggled more. Kagome felt the back of her head feeling very little hair in a bun. She laughed.  
  
"I guess your right Rin." She said taking it down. Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome as she took her hair down and then went back to staring at his plate. As Kagome set her hair binder down, a servant came in with platters of food. It all smelled delicious. As the servant uncovered the tray of food, there was a clatter of dishes.  
  
Kagome looked up to see a red-eyed Sesshomaru. She jumped up. Sesshomaru dodged over and grabbed Kagome by the arm and pulled her kicking and screaming body out of the room. Rin looked out of the doorway to watch her Sesshomaru-sama pull her Kagome-chan to his chamber.  
  
Rin tried to go after them but a servant held her close. "Please let go Saranika! I want to see my Sesshomaru-sama!"  
  
"No child! You must not! When he is angry, he is dangerous."  
  
"No he is not! Let me go!" Rin cried. For fear of getting in much trouble by Sesshomaru, Saranika let go of Rin. The little girl ran down the hall crying for Sesshomaru. Another servant that stopped her in the hallway silenced her.  
  
"Child, you must not cry.Your Sesshomaru-sama is angered. Please child, come in here and play with your toys."  
  
Rin wiped her tears and walked into the room. The servant known as Mikiah was straightening her room. He was very quiet in doing this. When he was done, he sat next to Rin and played with her. Rin smiled at Mikiah and continued to play. Mikiah adored the little girl, the way she was silent when she was listening to your stories, the way she cried out of pain from a wound in the flesh or in the heart. Mikiah loved this child so.  
  
Sesshomaru threw Kagome in his room. His temper flared. She was afraid of him now.  
  
"What's the matter?!" she cried, "What is it?!"  
  
Sesshomaru did not answer. He glared at her with anger. He wanted to be rid of her, throw her out a window and see her crushed against the dirt.But then again, he wanted to love her more than ever. Tease her, hug her, kiss her, and be with her. He looked at the fear in her eyes. "Kagome love.I.I have bad news that angers me." He said calming down quickly.  
  
Kagome was afraid still. She shivered with fear. Tears stung her cheeks and soaked the hem of her kimono. She stood up shaking and turned away to hide her tears. Sesshomaru embraced her in his strong arms nuzzling her neck. "Please Kagome love.listen to me." Sesshomaru whispered into her neck. She turned to him, willing to listen.  
  
"Well," she said putting her hand on her hip, "what is it?"  
  
Sesshomaru grumbled and continued, "I.I must leave for a short while..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I must avenge the death of my sweet Rin."  
  
"Death? Sesshomaru, your not making sense"  
  
"After that wimpy battle with Inuyasha, I was taken some place in the woods.Rin found me and took care of me.I left the next day only to smell her blood."  
  
Kagome looked frightened. "Smell her blood?"  
  
"Yes. I followed the scent to find her.dead, but I healed her." Sesshomaru lowered his head and continued further, "I must find the ones who killed her. Jaken says that is was mere wolves.But I don't think it was just wolves."  
  
Kagome gasped, wolves! That means.Koga. "I see, so you must leave then?"  
  
"Yes, but only for a little while my love." He pulled her close and kissed her. Kagome felt like melting in his arms. The warmth of his body against hers. She was in heaven.  
  
Rin loved playing with Mikiah. Rin hid in a corner in her playroom.  
  
"I'll find you!" Mikiah laughed searching for Rin.  
  
"No you won't!" yelled Rin. She saw the figure of Mikiah and yelped.  
  
"Got you!" Mikiah grabbed Rin and started tickling her. Rin laughed and laughed until her gut hurt. Mikiah heard footsteps coming down the hall, and he realized that the playroom was a mess again. Rin stopped laughing and looked at the door. She saw the doorknob turn slowly. Rin ran behind Mikiah quickly and grabbed his robes in fright.  
  
Sesshomaru was standing in the doorway. He looked at the messy room.  
  
"Did you have fun Rin?" he asked walking over to her. Rin stayed behind Mikiah, shaking in fear. Mikiah looked at Sesshomaru and shrugged.  
  
"I don't know sir. She jumped behind me in an instant." Mikiah said firmly. Sesshomaru was about to strike Mikiah when Kagome walked in.  
  
"Kagome-chan!" yelled Rin running and hugging her waist. Kagome hugged Rin and walked out of the room with the little girl still in her arms.  
  
"You." Sesshomaru glared at Mikiah, "this room.my child! You dare play with her without my consent?!" Mikiah stood firmly, not trying to show his fear.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama! Please come! It's time to finish supper!" Rin yelled from the dinning quarters.  
  
"I will deal with you later.Remember, I own you." Sesshomaru said leaving the playroom.  
  
Mikiah started the clean the room once more thinking to himself, how can a man with a wonderful child and a beautiful woman, treat his servants like they are nothing?  
  
Kagome helped Rin into her chair and put some meat and vegetables on her plate.  
  
"Yuck! What's that green stuff?" Rin plugged her nose in disgust. Kagome laughed and replied,  
  
"That's cabbage. It's very good for you. I ate it when I was a little girl." She felt strong arms embrace her.  
  
"And that's why she is so beautiful." Sesshomaru kissed Kagome's neck and went to his seat. Kagome dished Sesshomaru some meat and vegetables too, then sat in her own chair.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"No." Kagome replied. She felt sick. Her stomach turned and her head ached.  
  
"Are you ok Kagome-chan?" Rin asked frowning.  
  
"Yes Rin, I'm fine, you just eat sweetie."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Kagome nodded her head and took very small sips of water before toppling over onto the floor clutching her stomach. Sesshomaru rushed to her side. He felt her head. "She's burning up." He said to himself. Rin sat at her seat in shock.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama, I won't eat this. It hurt Kagome-chan." Rin said shaking her head. Sesshomaru chuckled at Rin and then hollered for a servant.  
  
"Saranika! Come quick! Mistress Kagome is ill!" Saranika came bustling into the dinning quarters holding a cold cloth.  
  
"What is that?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"This will bring her temperature down," Saranika said patting Kagome's head with the cloth, "we need to take her to her bedchamber Master Sesshomaru."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded and swiftly swept Kagome into his arms carrying her down the dark hallway. Rin followed closely behind along with Saranika. Many servants peaked out of their chambers to see what the commotion was.  
  
Mikiah looked out of the playroom to see Sesshomaru carrying the unconscious Kagome in his arms, practically running down the hallway. As Sesshomaru was passing by Mikiah, he gave him a command,  
  
"Take Rin, now."  
  
Chapter 2  
  
As soon as Rin was in arms reach, Mikiah pulled her into the playroom.  
  
"Let me go! I need to help Kagome-chan!" Rin cried. Mikiah kissed Rin's tears away.  
  
"Hush.Your Sesshomaru-sama told me to keep you here. Now you want to listen to him right? You don't want to make him angry do you?"  
  
"No.I wouldn't want to make Sesshomaru-sama angry." Rin said.  
  
"Well then.what do you want to do Rin?"  
  
Rin looked at the messy room and said, "I want to help you clean."  
  
Saranika put Sesshomaru behind a shade and then she put Kagome in a nightgown. She then asked Sesshomaru to get some water for the ill woman. Kagome lie in her bed sweating; tossing and turning as she lies there.  
  
Sesshomaru walked back into the room, handed Saranika the water and walked over to Kagome. "My love," he whispered, "What is causing you this pain?"  
  
Jaken walked in to see Kagome lying down. "M.Master Sesshomaru! What is going on?!"  
  
"Jaken, she is ill."  
  
"Ill? Well then.why don't we just get r."  
  
Sesshomaru grabbed Jaken by the throat and held him off the ground.  
  
"Master Sesshomaru!" Saranika yelled.  
  
All eyes were fixed on Saranika.  
  
"What?" replied the angered Sesshomaru.  
  
"We.we need a doctor."  
  
Sesshomaru dropped Jaken and drew out Tetsenga. Saranika was in shock. He was going to be rid of her! Saranika covered her eyes. She couldn't bear to watch the killing.  
  
"Master Sesshomaru, cut her.she will be healed." Jaken announced.  
  
Healed? Saranika thought.  
  
"Jaken," Sesshomaru looked irritated, "What do you thing I'm doing? Just drawing out Tetsega to look at it?"  
  
Jaken gulped and backed away. Sesshomaru looked mournfully at the ill Kagome.  
  
"My love, hang on.I will help you." Sesshomaru aimed Tetsenga at Kagome and sliced her.a bright blinding pink light filled the room.  
  
"There.she is well now." Sesshomaru said putting Tetsenga away. Saranika walked over to Kagome, felt her forehead, and sighed.  
  
"M.Master Sesshomaru.She still has a fever.I.I don't think it worked." Saranika said shaking in fear. Sesshomaru was in shock.  
  
"Wha.What?" Sesshomaru stuttered. Kagome tossed and muttered a name. Sesshomaru's eyes widened.  
  
"No.it can't be." Sesshomaru left the room snarling at what Kagome muttered.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"Rin, would you like to pick some flowers?" Mikiah asked while picking up the room. Rin ran over to Mikiah and hugged him.  
  
"Mikiah, I would love to pick flowers! Pink ones, purple ones, red ones too!" Rin smiled with joy.  
  
"Alright then," Mikiah took Rin's hand, "Lets go."  
  
Kagome lie there staring at the ceiling. Where are you my love? She thought. Saranika came back into the room with a new wet cloth and some hot, freshly made soup.  
  
"Thank.Thank you." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Hush Mistress. Don't speak, especially in this condition." Saranika said softly. Kagome nodded and sat up slowly. Saranika brought over the soup and made Kagome take little sips. Kagome burned her tongue only once, and let the warm liquid flow down her dry throat. Soup dripped from her chin and Saranika wiped it up. Kagome felt like she was a baby all over again.  
  
Saranika then made Kagome lie down again and put the wet cloth on her forehead. She also put the glass of water that Sesshomaru fetched for Kagome on a little table near the bed, in case Kagome became thirsty in the middle of the night. Kagome drifted off to sleep just as there was a knock at the door.  
  
Saranika rushed to the door and opened it to see Rin. Rin's toothy smile made Saranika let her come in.  
  
"Kagome-chan. Are you ok?" Rin asked sweetly.  
  
Kagome didn't move. She was sound asleep. Mikiah took Rin's hand and then headed outside to pick flowers.  
  
Sesshomaru flew through the hallway. He was furious. "How dare she cry out for Inuyasha and not me."  
  
His mind was going wild. He wanted to find Inuyasha and kill him. Rip out his still beating heart. But he didn't want to hurt Kagome. He loved her.How could he hurt the one he loved?  
  
His eyes went red with fury. He needed to rip someone's flesh from their body. Instantly he thought of his unfaithful servant, Jaken. How much he wanted to torment him.but then his mind flashed.  
  
"Ah, I haven't dealt with Mikiah yet." Sesshomaru said with an evil smile on his face. He forgot all about Jaken. His mind was set on Mikiah.tearing his flesh apart.  
  
Sesshomaru turned in his path and walked swiftly to Rin's playroom. He opened the door, to find the room empty. He walked over to the window and looked outside. There he saw little Rin picking flowers.with Mikiah.  
  
He growled. He couldn't kill Mikiah in front of Rin because then she would flee in terror. Sesshomaru needed a good plan. So he made one. Another smile crossed his face.  
  
"He will die.tonight."  
  
Rin laughed as she fell in the flowers. Her hair was wet from the dew on the grass and flower petals. Mikiah helped Rin up, then looked towards the sky.  
  
"Hmmmmmm,"  
  
"What is it?" Rin asked gently  
  
"We might have to go in now.there is a terrible storm coming," Mikiah said grabbing the basket they brought out, "put the flowers in here quickly.we must go inside."  
  
Rin nodded and grabbed the picked flowers that were lying on the grass and put them into the basket. It started to sprinkle. Rin laughed and Mikiah stood up and took the basket in one hand and held Rin's in the other.  
  
The rain started to pour. Mikiah and Rin ran, hand in hand, into the castle. Mikiah shut the servant door and took his soaking wet shirt off. Rin was stunned. She had never seen a boy's let alone a man's upper body before.  
  
Mikiah saw the look on little Rin's face. He laughed and grabbed a warm cloth from the storage room. He wrapped the cloth around Rin and said, "Here Rin.go stand by the fire in the storage room. I will get you some dry clothes." Mikiah smiled and left.  
  
Rin noticed a shadowy figure that was in the corner as she entered the storage room. She walked towards it. The shadow moved away from Rin.  
  
"Come here little animal." Rin said. She did not know what the shadow was, but it moved swiftly. It even jumped at her once. She yelped in fear, but then closed her mouth.  
  
The creature finally pinned her to the floor, sitting on her legs, and holding her wrists down.  
  
"Please!" Rin cried out, "let go!"  
  
The creature shook its head and tightened its grip. Rin screamed in pain. There was a sound coming from the hallway. Rin gasped, footsteps! Rin tried to scream out for help, but the creature moved its hands to Rin's neck, choking her.  
  
An evil smile came across the creatures face. Rin could barely see because the tears were blinding her.  
  
"Rin!" Mikiah kicked the creature away and held Rin in his arms. The creature grew to Mikiah's size. Rin blacked out in Mikiah's arms. Mikiah backed away slowly into the hallway. The creature jumped at him and Mikiah took off running. "Let me have her!" cried the creature from behind.  
  
Mikiah ran like hell. Dodging the creature's strikes. Finally Mikiah had the courage to yell for help.  
  
"MASTER SESSHOMARU!!! HELP!!!" he screamed with all his might. Mikiah yelled once more.  
  
"MASTER SESSHOMARU!!! HELP!!!" Mikiah heard the creature stop running. He looked behind him to see the creature gone. "What.it's gone?"  
  
Sesshomaru was there in a flash. Mikiah looked in front of him and jumped backwards.  
  
"What?!" Sesshomaru said.  
  
"There.is.a de.demon.in the.castle." Mikiah said out of breath.  
  
"I know.I sensed it."  
  
"It.tried to kill.Rin."  
  
"What!" Sesshomaru took Rin from Mikiah and glared at him.  
  
"But.I saved her.I saved her life."  
  
Sesshomaru was shocked. Saved her life? I'm supposed to kill him.and he saved her life.how can I kill the man who saved my little Rin?  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome hugged Inuyasha. Wrapping her legs around his, "I missed you!"  
  
Inuyasha pulled Kagome even closer and whispered into her ear, "I want you."  
  
Kagome was shocked, but then again, she felt the same way. She kissed Inuyasha. Running her fingers through his beautiful silver hair. Oh, how she wanted to explore him. Inuyasha moved his hands around her body. Finally he stepped back. There was a look on his face that Kagome had never seen.  
  
A look of pain, shock, and confusion. He fell forward.Kagome saw a person behind him.Sesshomaru.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She cried kneeling before him, flipping him on his back. Inuyasha moaned in agony. She looked at Sesshomaru. "How dare you.you.demon!" She charged at him with fury.  
  
Sesshomaru chuckled and moved swiftly. He grabbed Kagome's arms and pinned them behind her.  
  
"Let me go! Inuyasha! Help!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Sesshomaru kissed her neck and whispered, "He's dead my love. Now he will never be able to hurt you again."  
  
Tears stung her eyes and cheeks.  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
"The creature was terrible! He was on top of Rin, choking her. I managed to kick it off and run.but it kept gaining. It was fast.like nothing I've ever seen before." Mikiah spoke softly.  
  
Rin lie in her bed. Mikiah was talking to another servant that was also in Rin's room dusting.  
  
"I see. So what did this creature look like Mikiah?" she asked.  
  
"Well Carina, it wasn't pretty. All I could see were two staring yellow eyes, and razor sharp claws that could rip through anything." Mikiah looked at Carina who was staring at him.  
  
"That sounds terrible." Carina said.  
  
"It is. But the most terrible thing is that it was trying to kill Rin."  
  
Kagome shot up in her bed screaming.  
  
"INUYASHA! NO!"  
  
Saranika stumbled into her room. She sat on her bed and comforted her.  
  
"There, there Mistress Kagome," She leaned back and wiped her tears away, "this person you speak of will be fine."  
  
Kagome cried on Saranika's shoulder, "Oh please! Let me leave! I must know that Inuyasha is ok!"  
  
"I can't. I have orders to follow Mistress Kagome."  
  
The door creaked open, and Sesshomaru walked in. He was in his night robes. Saranika blushed.  
  
"Saranika, please leave." Sesshomaru ordered. Saranika nodded and left.  
  
"Sesshomaru." Kagome was silenced.  
  
"Why?! Why do you cry out for that mutt?!" Sesshomaru hollered, "What do you see in that half breed?!"  
  
Kagome cried even harder. Throwing her face in the pillow and trying to block out Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome wrist and pulled her up to meet his face, "Why?!"  
  
"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" Kagome screamed back. Her body was raging, her blood pumping with adrenaline. It was like nothing she had ever felt before.  
  
Sesshomaru was in shock. He threw her to the ground. His feelings for her.they melted away quickly. To know that his Kagome love was not in love with him.Oh how it hurt him so.  
  
"GO! Get out!" he bellowed at her, "Leave before I kill you!"  
  
Kagome stumbled getting up. She grabbed her school clothes and ran. Not looking back. She ran into Rin's room and changed quickly. She never noticed Mikiah or Carina. But being the good servants that they are, they turned their backs as she changed.  
  
Kagome kissed Rin's forehead and said her quiet goodbye. She ran out of the room only to see a pair of red eyes at the end of the hallway. "Sesshomaru." she whispered, "No.don't do it." She ran, and never looked back.  
  
She could hear Sesshomaru tearing the place up. Glasses breaking, furniture being thrown across rooms. Terror lurked behind her. Finally she reached the outside, the breeze blowing her hair in all directions. It was cold. She shivered. Running in almost every direction screaming.  
  
"INUYASHA! INUYASHA!"  
  
Everything was silent, except for Kagome screaming. She started coughing; her fever had risen since she was running. Her limp body could carry her no more. She fell to the ground slicing her thigh and hand. Blood poured from the gashes. Kagome couldn't see. Her eyes were clouded with tears. How could Sesshomaru lose his temper over a dream? It was a simple dream! Kagome pounded the ground with her fist. She was about to black out. So she tried one last time.  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched. He looked around. There was no one in sight except for Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kylala.  
  
"Inuyasha, what is it?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I heard something," He said sniffing, "What?" He sniffed some more.  
  
Sango looked at Inuyasha. She was wondering what he was doing, "Inuyasha, what's the matter?"  
  
"I smell blood." Inuyasha froze. That blood. I know that blood! "Kagome's blood."  
  
Sango looked at Inuyasha in shock, "Are you sure it's Kagome?! She's been lost for days! How could you all of a sudden smell her blood?!"  
  
Inuyasha glared at Sango, "My nose never lies.let's go." Inuyasha said gliding through the air following Kagome's scent.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome opened her eyes. Trees surrounded her. The blood from her hand had dried. How long had she been lying there? Her body was stiff. She was surprised that she could actually move.  
  
Her fever was still flaring. How she longed for a nice cold bath. Kagome plopped her back against the base of a tree. I need help she thought. Using all of her strength she stood up. Only once did she topple over. But then got right back up. She moved slowly, being careful not to fall. Her strength was almost full. She moved faster. Finally she came to a run. Kagome was heading away from the castle. She could still make out its shadowy figure.  
  
There was a tree root sticking out from the ground that she didn't see. She tripped and fell. Before she reached the muddy ground, a pair of strong arms embraced her. She closed her eyes; afraid of what was holding her.  
  
The breath of this person touched her soft pink lips. The person pushed some of her hair behind her ears. Kagome didn't want to open her eyes. But she couldn't help it. Her eye's flung open meeting a pair of yellow ones. She studied the person's face.  
  
He pulled her closer. Not waiting a single moment, he pressed his lips against hers. Sliding his tongue across her teeth and then forcing it into her mouth, and she let it. Warmth covered her body.  
  
His hands touched her face. She ran her fingers through his long hair. The both pulled back. Kagome's eyes widened. She breathed heavily.  
  
"Inuyasha?" She was in complete shock. She embraced him, "Inuyasha! You're here!" she kissed him again, "Thank you! Thank you!"  
  
Inuyasha was very confused, "For what?"  
  
"Saving me!"  
  
"Um, I found you."  
  
"I know! I.I." The fever kicked in full throttle. Kagome fell into Inuyasha's arms unconscious. Inuyasha struggled to keep from falling, but he lost his balance. Inuyasha fell to the ground with Kagome on top of him. A devious smile crossed his face; I could so take this in advantage! He shook the thought out of his head.  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
Inuyasha looked up to see Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kylala.  
  
"It's not what you think!"  
  
"Sure it's not." Miroku winked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Gross." Inuyasha was really, really grossed out, even though the thought had crossed his mind. Sango noticed the wounds on Kagome's hand and thigh, "Inuyasha look."  
  
"I know, that's how I found her. I could smell her blood." Inuyasha gripped her bloody hand letting new blood drip from her hand onto his.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Sesshomaru went into Kagome's old room. Her smell of Vanilla Sugar was gone. He had thrown everything that belonged to her out. All he had left of her was the memory of her touch.  
  
He missed having her soft lips caress his. He missed being able to explore more and more of her body at night.He loathed himself.  
  
"What if I sent a servant to find her? No, she'd think I was to good to come and look for her myself."  
  
"Master Sesshomaru."  
  
Sesshomaru turned around to see Mikiah.  
  
"Master Sesshomaru, Rin has awakened."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded and replied, "I'll be there in a while. I have to finish something."  
  
"Kagome, please wake up." Shippo said nudging Kagome. Her eye's fluttered and opened.  
  
"Shippo?"  
  
"Yeah! I'm glad you're awake!" Shippo said hugging Kagome.  
  
"Where.where am I?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"You're with us! At the Jonuyo Village. This was the closest village for miles, and their known for medicines," Shippo said looking at Kagome's hands and her thigh, "we put bandages around your wounds and your fever is gone!"  
  
"What? My fever's gone?"  
  
"Yeah! You've been asleep for five days. You must have been really sick," Shippo lowered his head, "but I wonder how."  
  
Kagome hugged Shippo and looked around, in another hut once again. Sango was sitting in the corner petting Kylala and Miroku was tending to the ceramic stove. Where was Inuyasha?  
  
"You're awake.good.would you like some stew?" Miroku said looking over his shoulder. Kagome was sick of stew; she wanted to feast on a hamburger and fries! No more beef, vegetables, or gravy! She wanted a real meal!  
  
Kagome nodded. She didn't refuse because she was starving.  
  
"Where's Inuyasha?" she asked  
  
"He's outside. He couldn't bare." Miroku was cut off.  
  
"Couldn't bare what?"  
  
"The heat from the stove." Miroku lied.  
  
"Oh.I should go talk to him." Kagome said trying to stand up.  
  
"No!" Miroku shouted, "You mustn't walk! You could fall!"  
  
"I'll be fine." Kagome assured him.  
  
Miroku looked at Sango. What was she thinking? Walking in her condition. She had an injured thigh, and if she fell on her hand, dirt could seep between the seams of the bandages Miroku thought.  
  
"I'll be right back, Miroku. Don't worry." Kagome said walking out. Her bandages were red. Fresh blood seeped from her wounds and flooded the bandages. She looked down at her hand. "Oh well." She said to herself.  
  
She walked outside and looked around.  
  
"What are you looking for?"  
  
Kagome looked in a near by tree, "You."  
  
Inuyasha jumped down from the tree.  
  
"You're bleeding again. Your bandages are soaked." Inuyasha was very concerned.  
  
"I know, I'll fix them later."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, don't worry about me." Kagome said nudging Inuyasha.  
  
But I want to worry.I love you Kagome Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Anyways, what's happened when I was asleep?"  
  
"Nothing interesting. Just a couple of Jewel Shards."  
  
"What?! I missed it?!"  
  
"Yeah, but no worries, the demons were a piece of cake." Inuyasha said thinking about the humongous demons that he took down.  
  
"Oh really? So what did they look like?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well, they weren't pretty."  
  
"Are they ever?"  
  
"Um..no not really." Inuyasha chuckled for the first time.  
  
Kagome was love-struck. She loved Inuyasha so much. He was, for the first time, kind to her. But then again, Sesshomaru had given her something that could never be taken back.  
  
"No! Don't take me!"  
  
Rin tossed in her sleep that night. She screamed over and over. The name of her beloved Kagome-chan seeped from her mouth. Her loud screaming voice echoed off the walls in her room and into the hallway.  
  
Mikiah ran inside Rin's room and sat on her bed. He embraced her, "Rin! Rin wake up!"  
  
Rin wouldn't open her eyes, "KAGOME-CHAN!!!! PLEASE SAVE ME!!!"  
  
Mikiah finally started to shake Rin. Finally Rin's shaking body settled down. Mikiah was relieved when Rin opened her eyes. But he noticed something. Her eyes didn't peel open.they shot open. Rin's body rose from the bed. She was hovering in mid air.  
  
Mikiah was scared. What was going on? He tried to pull Rin down, but no luck. Mikiah closed the door. When he looked back at Rin, there was blood streaming down her neck. Mikiah rushed to Rin and looked at her neck. "A bite mark?" he said to himself.  
  
"Ah, her blood.sweet." a musky voice came from the farthest corner.  
  
Mikiah spun around. The demon! He thought to himself in shock. "How could you do this to her?!" Mikiah jumped at the demon.  
  
"If you hurt me, she dies.but if you give her to me, she lives."  
  
"I couldn't trust you!"  
  
"Well then, maybe this will help you!" The demon blew a blue sparkling dust on Mikiah. Mikiah went under an instant trance. "You are now my servant. Give me the girl."  
  
"Yes master." Mikiah turned to Rin. He took her in his arms and walked over to the demon.  
  
"Yes.yes! Now that I have the girl, I Demokishi the child eater has Sesshomaru's weakness!" Demokishi howled.  
  
Why can't I move on my own accord? Mikiah wondered. Rin was wide-awake.  
  
"Mikiah? Please let me go." Rin squirmed.  
  
Mikiah didn't put her down. Rin saw Demokishi's yellow glowing eyes.  
  
"MIKIAH! IT'S THAT THING!!!" Rin screamed and tried to wriggle free.  
  
"HA! He is under my control!" Demokishi hissed.  
  
RIN! I AM SO SORRY! Mikiah screamed in his mind.  
  
"NO!!! PLEASE! LET ME DOWN!"  
  
Demokishi grabbed Rin from Mikiah's arms. He looked at Mikiah and hissed, "I have no use for you." Demokishi took out a dagger and threw it at Mikiah. It pierced Mikiah's heart.  
  
"MIKIAH! NO!!!" Rin screamed as loud as she could. Tears stung her cheeks. She kicked and screamed at Demokishi. The demon sprinkled a red dust on Rin, and she fell asleep instantly.  
  
Sesshomaru heard Rin's screams. He forgot about Kagome in an instant. Rin. He ran back to the castle. It was still in view. He threw open the castle door and rushed to Rin's room. To the sudden horror, his nightmare had come true.  
  
He looked upon the dead Mikiah who bled from the chest. The wind blew from the open window. For the first time in Sesshomaru's life, he cried. His little Rin, gone. Rin's friend Mikiah, dead. What had happened?  
  
"Sango, take Kagome to the nearest body of water." Inuyasha said to Sango, he lowered his voice to a whisper, "She needs to bath."  
  
Sango giggled and replied, "So do you."  
  
Inuyasha stuck his nose in the air and walked away. He looked at the sleeping Kagome. She had never changed her bandages. The blood had moved from her bandage to the floor. Inuyasha looked at Miroku, and nodded.  
  
Miroku scooted over to Kagome and lifted up her skirt so he could fix the wound. He blushed wildly. He had never gotten this far with a girl without getting smacked.  
  
SMACK!  
  
"Get away from there!"  
  
Miroku jumped back. Kagome was awake and glaring at Miroku.  
  
"I was just trying to fix your wound! It's bleeding all over the floor!"  
  
Kagome apologized for slapping Miroku and said, "Then have Sango fix it.I trust her."  
  
"Fine," Miroku walked over the Sango and pushed her towards Kagome, "She wants you to help her."  
  
Sango smiled and walked over to Kagome, "Excuse us gentleman.it's girl time."  
  
The two men were very offended, but they left anyways.  
  
"Sango, thank you." Kagome said nicely.  
  
"Oh, your welcome." Sango said taking the bloody bandage off of Kagome's thigh. Kagome winced only once. The pain was treacherous. It flowed through out her whole body. Her head ached and her hand and thigh throbbed. Was the fever coming back?  
  
Sango scrubbed Kagome's thigh with an herbal cleanser that Kagome gave to Sango. Kagome screamed out in pain once the medication touched her wound. Sango comforted her and continued.  
  
Finally, Sango re-dressed the wound and went to Kagome's hand. She had to do the same thing; scrub it, then re-dress it. After all was done, Sango threw the bloody bandages out the window if the hut. Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks. He was leaving the castle to find Kagome and Rin. His nose caught something.  
  
"Blood.I know that blood." Sesshomaru could smell Rin's blood. He continued further but then, he smelled something else, "another scent of blood?" His eyes widened. Kagome.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Kagome limped out of the hut. She grabbed hold of everything possible so she wouldn't fall. Inuyasha saw Kagome struggling with her walking. He walked over to her and assisted her.  
  
"Thank you." Kagome sighed.  
  
Inuyasha could sense the grief in her voice.  
  
"What's the matter Kagome?" he asked.  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For making you care for me. You should just leave me behind. Let me die." Kagome whispered.  
  
"I could never do that to you."  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha lovingly.  
  
"Nor could I do that to any one else." He finished.  
  
Inuyasha was showing his soft side. She loved having someone to talk to.especially him.  
  
"Inuyasha." She was being shy.but then again, she was afraid.the words she wanted to let loose from her mouth were finally going to come out. Inuyasha faced Kagome.  
  
"I.I."  
  
Sesshomaru found Kagome; he was looking at her from behind. That mutt of a brother took her from me!  
  
"What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Inuyasha." She embraced him, "I love you."  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes gleamed with horror. The words he had been longing to hear from her came, but it was to the wrong man.He had lost his little Rin.but he had also lost his loving Kagome.  
  
To Be Continued. 


End file.
